A Cheer to Heroes
by Art-and-Music
Summary: A series of one-shots about death through the demigods' eyes. Demigods like Selina, Beckendorf, and Bianca.


**This is the first in a series of one-shots about the death of heroes through their eyes. I'm just going to update this in my free time, so I apologize in advance for not updating consistently. Enjoy!**

**I don't own PJO:(**

* * *

**I. Traitor Hero: Selina's POV**

* * *

The black and white spotted Pegasus takes me back to camp. I will do whatever it takes to get Clarisse to help us fight. I know I can! Luke's words suddenly come back to me.

_"No! It will help! You'll save more lives, you don't want Charlie to die, now do you? If you do this, he won't be hurt! I promise!" "I don't want to!" "I'll kill Charlie! I'll kill him, and tell! I'll tell that you were the spy, and the camp will have you slaughtered! But not before I take Charlie's life right before your eyes!" "NO! Please no!" "Then you'll do this!" "Yeah, okay."_

No, Selina, don't think about that now! I tell myself, You have a job to do!

Dalma carries me into camp, and I hop onto the ground. As soon as my feet are touching grass, I am sprinting to the Ares Cabin. I open the door, and Clarisse comes towards me.

"Why did you come back?" Clarisse growls. "Because," I say, keeping my voice steady and emotionless, "You need to come help fight," "NO!" she yells, "I WILL NOT FIGHT! THEY DISHONORED MY CABIN, AND I WILL NOT FIGHT!" "But they left you the chariot!" I say, "What more do you want?!"

"Honor!" She shouts, "I want my cabin to get its honor it deserves!" "Well, you'll never get that honor if you don't earn it!" I say. "Just go to bed, Silena! I'm not fighting, END OF STORY!"

I go back to my cabin. My eyes wander to the pictures of Charlie beside my bunk. _It's your falt… _A voice inside of me nags. _Shut up! _I tell it.

I lay my head down, and fall asleep instantly.

* * *

The first thing I do the next morning is march up to Cabin 5.

As I walk, a plan forms in my head. No…Yes…No, only if Clarisse doesn't agree to fight.

I swing open the door, and march up to the radio. I turn it off, and march up to Clarisse. "Listen, you need to come help us fight! I don't care HOW many times others have insulted you or your cabin! Sometimes, you deserve it! You don't always think before you act! Charlie's dead, and if you care about me, you'll fight in honor of him!" I'm not usually like this, but Clarisse was making me mad!

"NO!" Clarisse yelled, "I will NEVER change my answer!" I storm out if the room, and to the Hemes Cabin. Maybe Chris can help me.

* * *

Okay, Selina, it's now or never! I tell myself. I enter the Ares cabin. "Clarisse isn't in here right now," one of her half-brothers. "Oh," I say as I snatch Clarisse's armor, "I'll…uh…come back later!" I turn, and run back to Cabin 10.

I put on Clarisse's armor, and hold her electric spear aloft. I take another look at the pictures of Charlie. I head back to Cabin 5.

"I have changed my mind!" I announce, hoping my voice matches Clarisse's, "We are going to fight! Everyone, in a chariot! FOR ARES!"

I don't think they fell for it, but I'm also pretty sure that they hated being cooped in the cabin while everyone else was destroying the enemy. "FOR ARES!" they echoed. This was going better than I had planned. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Oh well, to late to turn back now!

I climb in the lead chariot with one of Clarisse's half brothers, A.J. "ARES!" we shout together. Our chariot lifts off the ground, and soars towards the war, the rest if the chariots close behind.

Soon, I see the new threat. A Drakon. One of the most horrible monsters. Percy and Mrs. O'Leary were trying to kill it, but they didn't do much damage. One eye had already been put out, I assume by Percy. I lead the chariots to the Drakon.

"ARES!" I shout. Percy and Annabeth look at us in awe. Annabeth says something to Percy, but I'm to far away to hear what is is. "You, to the army!" I tell half of the Ares campers, "We'll take the Drakon!" we divide, I fly straight towards the Drakon.

Mrs. O'Leary is thrown off the the Drakon, and I wince. I desparetly hope she's all right.

Our chariots head towards the Drakon, but it paralyzes two chariots, and they go down. We keep charging. The Drakon opens its mouth, and we see a golden opportunity. Instead of us getting sprayed with poison, it getting a mouthful of celestial bronze. It screams, "EEESSSSS!"

"Ares to me!" I shout, not caring what I sound like. I see the Party Ponies ralling troops. This gives me more hope.

We circle around the Drakon, throwing spears and lances, but it just won't die!

Eventually, we decided to fight on our feet. We stuck our swords in chinks if it's armor and dodged its poison.

I kept its attention on me, attempting to put its other eye out. That's when things went wrong.

Greg gets snapped up, A.J. is knocked aside, and Jasper's armor is sprayed with poison. I feel like crying. Percy and Annabeth come to help. It's about time!

They jump on its back, and I keep stabbing. The others are trying to draw it's attention away from me. They throw javelins that get themselves stuck in its teeth like huge toothpicks.

"You can do it!" Percy screams at me, "A child of Ares is destined to kill it!" Whoops…

I am scared now. I can't kill it! I'm not a child of Ares! We're doomed!

"ARES!" I scream. Percy realizes the trick about three seconds to late.

"No," he mutters, "WAIT!"

The monster looks down at me. I yelp, but I doubt anyone hears me. I attempt one last time to put its eye out. Instead, it spits poison in my face. I scream. Louder than I have ever screamed before. Then, I fall to the ground.

My face hurts so bad! The pain is almost to much to stand. "Clarisse!" Annabeth shouts. She runs toward me. The other Ares campers try to defend me from further harm.

I hear Percy shout, "C'MON YOU STUPID WORM, LOOK AT ME!" he's so brave, I can see why Annabeth likes him.

What I see next, makes me want to groan, and smile at the same time. Clarisse and Chris were riding in on a chariot.

Clarisse runs to me. She and Chris are the only ones who know who I really am. "NO!" she shouts. "Curse you, WHY?!" I wish I could answer, but lips won't form words. The other campers begin to wrestle my helmet off.

Percy somehow made the beast burry its head in a wall.

"WHY?!" Clarisse demands again.

The Drakon unburries his head from the wall. "Look out!" Chris warned.

Clarisse looked away from me, and towards the Drakon. "YOU WANT DEATH?" Clarisse screamed, "WELL COME ON!"

She takes the spear out of my hand, and charges to the Drakon, armorless. She jumped up on its head, and stabs her electric spear in it's eye so hard that it shatters. All the electricity goes into the beast. _GO CLARISSE! _I cheer in my mind.

Clarisse jumps off its head just in time, but she doesn't seem to care about her victory. She runs back towards me.

Annabeth is finally able to remove my helmet. There are gasps from everyone in the group. Everyone realized who had lead the Ares cabin into battle. Me.

Tears spring into my eyes, but for multiple reasons. My face, being spy, endangering camp. Letting Charlie be killed… It's all coming crashing down on me.

"What were you thinking?" Clarisse asks me. I attempt To swallow, but my lips are to dry.

"Wouldn't…listen. Cabin would…only follow you." I say.

"So you stole my armor," she concluded, "and NONE of you noticed?!" Tha rest of the Ares kids suddenly liked their combat boots.

"Don't blame them," I say, "they wanted to…to believe I was you."

"You _stupid _Aphrodite girl!" Clarisse says, "You charged a Drakon! _Why?_"

"All my fault." I say. I have to tell them about the spy now! "The Drakon. Charlie's death, camp endangered…" I begin to cry.

"Stop it! That's not true!" Clarisse demands.

My mind forms the words, but my mouth can't. I reach into my pocket, and pull out the scythe charm. I show it to them, they gasp again.

"You were the spy." Percy says in shock.

I nod. "Before…before I liked Charlie, Luke was nice to me. He was so…charming. Handsome. Later, I wanted to stop helping him, but he threatened to tell. He promised…he promised I was saving lives. Fewer people would get hurt. He told me he wouldn't hurt…Charlie. He lied to me."

Annabeth's face looks pale, like someone yanked the world from under feet. I guess I kind of have…

"Go help the centaurs. Protect the doors! GO!" Clarisse demands her cabinmates. They, of coarse, listen, and run towards the battle.

I take a heavy breath, "Forgive me."

"You're not dying!" Clarisse tells me. But it's to late. I AM dying.

I feel like I'm looking at two different worlds. Charlie is waving at me, but I am to weak to wave back. "Charlie," I say for the last time, "See Charlie." I slip into death's cold arms. The last thing I hear is sobbing from Anbabeth, Percy, and…Clarisse?

I go the judges. I know that I'll be sent to the fields of punishment. "Selina Beuraguard!" Minos' voice booms. "Hades has sent you to Elyisum! Are you going to try for rebirth?" Elyisum? I dont deserve that? But Charlie's there…

"No!" I decide.

"You are dismissed!" Minos declares.

I dash to Elyisum. Went I enter the gates, Charlie is waiting there for me. I run into his arms. "I love you," I whisper to Charlie.

"Ditto."


End file.
